Item Reroll Recipes
These recipes allow players to re-roll for a new Unique item based on an existing Unique item. Ever find a Unique item that your character can’t use? How many Nagelrings do you have? Well, now players can re-roll for a different Unique item in the hopes of obtaining one that can be of use. These recipes are not cheap – more akin to gambling for high level characters. There are two variations of these recipes. Reroll The following recipe allows re-rolling for a Unique item based on generic item type: Weapon + Box + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 -> new Weapon Armor + Box + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 -> new Armor Ring + Box + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 -> new Ring Amulet + Box + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 -> new Amulet Jewel + Box + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 -> new Jewel Charm + Box + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 -> new Charm same as input Charm size Ring + Amulet + Box + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 + Rune -> new Small Charm Ring + Amulet + Box + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 + Rune -> new Large Charm Ring + Amulet + Box + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 + Rune -> new Grand Charm Ring + Amulet + Box + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 + Rune -> new Quad Charm Ring + Amulet + Box + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 + Rune -> new Tall Charm Ring + Amulet + Box + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 + Rune -> new Hex Charm Ring + Amulet + Box + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 + Rune -> new NarrowCharm Weapon can be any kind of weapon – melee or missile, generic or class-specific. Using a unique short sword, one could end up with a unique Amazon javelin or a Sorceress orb or a hyperion spear. Armor can be any kind of defensive armor worn on any part of the body. Using a unique belt, one could get a unique helmet or a Necro head or a Paladin’s auric shield or chain boots or shadow plate. For more precise results, players may opt to use the specific form of the recipe: Unique + Key + Box + Skull x 3 + Elixir x 3 -> new Unique of same item type OR Ring + Amulet + Key + Box + Skull x 3 + Elixir x 3 + -> new Unique of same item type where Item can be any of type orb, head, auric shield, primal helm, pelt, Amazon bow-spear-javelin, circlet, thrown knife, thrown axe, hammer, polearm, katar/claw, scepter, wand, staff, sword, mace, spear, axe, bow, crossbow, club, knife, javelin, ring, amulet, jewel, charm, belt, boot, glove, shield, torso or helm. For Charms, the output Unique Charm is the same size as the input Unique Charm. For Rings, the output is a random Unique Ring with an empty socket. For Amulets, the output is a random Amulet with an empty socket. For Jewels, the output is a truly Unique Jewel. For Charms, add a rune to the recipe as in the unfocused recipe to determine the exact charm type. The resulting Unique charm will have maximum empty sockets. Got too many Unique Charms? You can opt to reduce your Unique Charms into Unique Rings, Amulets or Jewels. Use one of the following reduction re-roll recipes: Charm + Box + Key -> random Ring Charm + Box + Rune -> random Amulet Charm + Box + Gem -> random Jewel where Key is an ordinary key; Rune is any Rune; Gem is any chipped gem. Specific Reroll These recipes generate unique items of the same input item type. Valid item types include: Boot, Glove, Torso, Helmet, Shield, Ring, Amulet, Belt, Knife, Sword, Mace, Axe, Club, Scepter, Maul, Hammer, Staff, Spear, Polearm, Bow, Crossbow, Thrown knife, Thrown axe, Katar, Wand, Orb, Claws, Preserved head, Primal helm, Pelt, Auric Shield, Ama Spear, Ama Javelin, Ama Bow, Circlet. With 700+ uniques, there’s now something special for everyone. There’s even a possibility of acquiring one of Zy-El’s Artifacts . . . though unlikely! Bear in mind that the crafted source items must be of the same type but they don’t have to be the same item specifically. So, you can put in a crafted sash, a crafted heavy belt and a crafted light belt and wind up with some form of unique belt! Item x 3 + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 + Key + Rune + Rune + Jewel x 3 -> Unique Item (eg. Any 3 crafted Belts + 3 perf Gems + 3 Elixirs + Demon Key + Zy + El + 3 crafted Jewels -> a unique Belt) Ring x 3 + Amulet x 3 + Gem x 3 + Jewel x 3 + Elixir -> Stone of Jordan (Yeah!) To craft Unique Jewels: Jewel x 3 + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 -> Jewel OR: Jewel x 6 -> Jewel To craft Unique Arrows/Bolts: Arrow/Bolt x 3 + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 -> Arrow/Bolt To craft Unique Charms: Charm x 3 + Key + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 -> Charm (Note: the three input charms must be of the same size; the resulting output charm will be the same size as well) Back to Cube Recipes.